thepurplezombiefandomcom-20200215-history
Screwing With Space-Time
Description After Creeps obtains a time machine, him, Purple and Conehead go out on a voyage into the past, to try to stop the plants from ever exsisting. But it won't be easy... Plot The episode begins with Noctis berating Purple for releasing the plants in the first place, and wishes they could go back and stop it from happening. Creeps then interrupts him, saying that is is funny he would say that. This angers Noctis, who thinks Creeps is laughing at him, though Creeps quickly explains. It then cuts to a flashback. Creeps is building a robot, when suddenly a time machine appears, along with his future self. Scurvy questions this, but Creeps continues anyway. Creeps then states that the time machine may be a trap, and he needs assistance from some of the zombies. Noctis then forces Conehead and Purple to go with Creeps, much to Creep's dismay. The trio then go into the machine, and enter 2018, which they travel to. Upon landing, Purple wonders how only typing in 2018 brought them to this exact point in time, which Creeps then tells him to shut up. Conehead then spots his past self when he was fighting woody. Creeps states that Polly picked up Purple and caused him to drop the seed packets, and suggests they capture the bird. Conehead then captures the bird, Creeps then tells polly to not grab Purple, so she grabs Purple's past self instead. Polly then states she would not have gone for Purple if they wouldn't have said anything, which makes Creeps come to the conclusion that they were the cause of the plants release, and that the universe is on a linear time scale, meaning that they could not change anything After realising this, Conehead states he wants to see the dinosaurs, but Creeps just wants to go to the present. Conehead then inserts 1914 on the time machine, and runs off. A gunshot is heard, and Conehead explains that he directed someone and his passenger called 'Archduke Franz Ferdinand'. Creeps then yells at him, saying that directed the archduke into the reticle of Gavrilo Princip's gun, causing world war one and two Purple then says they shouldv'e brought bucket instead,and conehead inserts -4,000,000,000 into the time machine, sending the trio back to the Pre-Cambrian Period. Upon arriving, Conehead spots a primoridial pool, Creeps says to him do not touch it, or his bacteria may contaminate the early microbes in the pool, but Conehead does not listen. Purple then states that Coneheads bacteria may have been the first bacteria, and he started life. After coming tot his realisation, Creeps scolds conehead, as it is his fault that Creeps has to get up every morning to go to work. But conehead steals the machine, stranding Purple and Creeps 4 billion years in the past Conehead then states that he is glad those guys are gone, and begins singing about his exploits in the past Back in the year 4 billion BC, Purple and Creeps start to panic, as they are stranded in the past, when Conehead appears. After explaining what time meddling he has done, all three head back in the time machine. Conehead and Creeps then fight over control of the machine, which glitches out the machine, sending Conehead, Purple and Creeps into a timeless void. Conehead Creeps and Purple begin arguing, which escalates enough that Conehead pulls out a futuristic bomb. The three then run into the machine. A huge explosion is heard, which resets the machine to the year 13.7 Billion BC, which means Conehead caused the big bang Song Lyrics In the year 65 million BC Conehead blasts a missile through prehistory The dinosaurs, they drop down dead But this does not, satsify Conehead (me) In the year 1968 Conehead reduces a city to a stone-age state As he tampers with a nuclear reactor And causes the, Chernobyl disaster In the year 242 million BC Conehead wipes out 90% of life in the sea Though unclear, people do say The earth was hit by a burst of gamma rays In the year 1347 Conehead sends a third of europe to heaven Af-ter sneezing on a rat The black plague, is formed out of that Oh, Oh In the year 1905 Landing on a German college drive Conehead marks this paper an F and it causes a lot of death-th In the year 10,000 BC Stonehenge was built for a minor fee Now scientists will be confused And think aliens created this ruse In the year 696969 Conehead writes nice, on a sign Now at last, the- okay lets go see what those guys ar- oh I'm done with this Trivia * The song Conehead sings is a parody of In the year 2525 by Zager and Evans * The episode is the channel creator's favourite episode * There is a plot-hole in this episode, Creeps states that the time machine doesn't exist in the timeless void, but they go into it anyway